Happy Anniversary
by OnceUponAShipper
Summary: Post-Neverland. Regina and Emma are married now; a family. What happens when their marriage is put to the ultimate test? Can they get through it together, or will it break everything they've built together? Totally SwanQueen. First FF, so, please take it easy on me.


Emma woke with a start as the alarm went off. She wanted to ignore it, smash it with a hammer, throw it across the room, anything to get it to stop. With a lazy arm, Emma slowly reached over and slammed it onto the buzzing box, a loud "thwap" resonated through the room. If it hadn't been the alarm, the impatient sunlight creeping through the dark, purple curtains would have woken her up.

It took a few moments for Emma to open her eyes, something she was reluctant to do. With a soft groan, she turned to her side and willed her eyes to open. She could feel the body heat emanating from the woman next to her, and it brought Emma comfort.

"Morning, babe," Emma let out softly as she extended her arm around the other woman's torso.

"Good morning, Mrs. Swan," her wife greeted her, a small smile spread across her face. Even with her eyes half-closed, Emma could feel the joy in the woman's voice.

"That's Mrs. Swan-Mills to you," Emma corrected her wife. As her eyes gradually opened to the beautiful sight before her, Emma moved in and closed the gap between the two women.

"My mistake. Good morning, Mrs. Swan-Mills," Regina said. As the two of them hugged closer, a soft knock sounded from the door.

Emma sighed and called out, "Come on in, Kid."

An eager Henry waited in the doorway, ready to greet his moms. With a smile, he spoke from this spot by the door. He knew not to disturb whatever was about to happen. "Hey guys, what's for breakfast?" he asked per usual.

Emma contemplated the eyes of her first-born, unable to fight his infectious smile. "Yeah, mom, what's for breakfast?" she asked and turned the question onto Regina.

The brunette rolled her eyes dramatically and let a smile slip through her firm exterior. "Why don't we go out for breakfast, hm? Granny's? 15 minutes?" Regina posed.

"Sure," Emma and Henry responded in unison. They'd been a family for several years, and Regina still had yet to get used to their simultaneous answers.

"Kid, we'll meet you downstairs," Emma told Henry with a loving wink.

"Ok." He left without another word and closed the door behind him.

"Now, where were we?" Emma asked coyly as she wrapped her arms around Regina again.

"Nice try. Your son has spoken. 15 minutes, Mrs. Swan-Mills." Regina gave Emma a quick, but passionate kiss and got up from their bed.

"Fine, but you owe me one!" Emma called after Regina. She was answered with the sound of a closing door.

* * *

"Are we ready?" Regina asked the two expectant eyes. Emma and Henry nodded excitedly. "All right, let's go." The three of them left the red, brick-stone structure that they'd come to call home. Regina didn't want to start their new life at the mayoral mansion- too many bad memories. She wanted a new beginning, yet again. But, luckily, she found this one in Storybrooke.

It was less than a 10 minute walk to Granny's, something Henry loved most about their home. Instead of doing homework at the library like most kids, Henry studied at the diner. Both Red and Granny would help him, as much as they could for not having high school educations.

"Granny, they're here," Red called out as the Swan-Mills family entered the establishment. Red stood behind the counter and smiled at the group as they sat in their usual booth. In seconds, Red appeared next to them with two coffees and a glass of milk. She whipped out her pad and pencil from her pocket and held it up, ready for the family's orders.

"The usual," Henry piped with a grin.

"Geez, you go on vacation for a week and your voice drops 10 volumes?" Red asks.

"Puberty," Henry offered simply.

Red snickered as she turned towards Henry's parents. "What about you two lovebirds?"

Regina blushed slightly at the comment and Emma jumped in. "The usual," she answered in Henry's words.

"Coming right up," Red said and walked away.

Emma slipped her hand into Regina's under the table and sighed contently. "Should we tell him?" she whispered to Regina.

Henry, with his abnormal hearing, cut in. "Tell me what?"

"How much we love you," Regina said. She let go of Emma's hand abruptly. Emma took that as a "no."

Henry squinted his eyes and looked from mom to mom. "You know, I have this super power. I can tell when someone's lying."

Emma rolled her eyes and scoffed loudly. "Kid, don't _even_ use that card. I invented that card."

"And we're not lying, Henry. We really do love you," Regina added.

"I know, but that's not what you wanted to tell me," he quipped without missing a beat.

"He gets this from you, you know," Regina said to Emma. "This- this incessant need to know everything."

"Yep, and that's what you love about us," Henry said and gave them his signature smile. Regina huffed and reached for her coffee, but set it down when she remembered. Henry noticed it.

"He's going to find out eventually," Emma chided as she reached for Regina's hand again. This time, Regina was the one to hold on tightly. "Fine, but not here. Let's discuss this at home." And that was that. Emma dropped it and signaled for Henry to drop it as well.

Red walked up in time to prevent any more discussion with three dishes. "Ok, one waffle with strawberry toppings," she announced as she set the plate in front of Henry. "Two chocolate chip pancakes with extra whip cream," she put the meal in front of Emma. "And, two eggs sunny-side up with a side of freshly-cut apples. Anything else?"

Emma and Henry shook their heads. "A glass of water would be nice," Regina suggested. Red nodded and disappeared.

As Henry and Emma began their meals, Regina watched in distaste. She hadn't expected the scent of waffles and pancakes to trigger a wave of nausea. It took all she had not to run straight for the bathroom. "You ok, babe?" Emma asked when she noticed Regina's discomfort.

"Fine," Regina said through pursed lips. Red returned with a glass of water, and Regina immediately chugged it down. Red hadn't even walked away before Regina asked for a refill.

"Mom, you sure you're ok? You look kinda green," Henry said. Always the sweet-talker.

"I'm fine, dear," Regina answered with a smile. "Go on, finish your meal."

* * *

When the family returned home, Henry wasted no time in bringing up their breakfast conversation.

"So, you guys gonna tell me now?" he asked eagerly.

"Ask your mom," Emma shrugged. Regina had paled slightly, but Emma chalked it up to her "condition."

"Sure, Henry. We can tell you now. Why don't you sit in the living room?" Regina followed Henry and Emma, her hand fell to her abdomen. Once they were all sitting, Regina took a breath. "Well, Henry, it seems that you are going to have a little brother and sister." Regina looked away suddenly, afraid of her son's reaction.

"Yep, your mom's pregnant, Kid!" Emma cheered.

Henry's jaw dropped at the news and his eyes shifted between each mom. "Uh, how?" he finally asked.

"Good question," Emma agreed. "Your mom said something about magic, but you know me, I got too confused."

Henry turned to Regina expectantly and waited for an explanation. "Emma is correct, Henry. Magic definitely had a part to play in all of this," she gestured wildly.

"You guys have only been married a year, though," Henry pointed out. Though they'd been together for five years, Regina and Emma had only made it legal the previous March.

Regina let out an exasperated sigh, "Henry, this wasn't planned."

"Obviously," he mumbled.

Regina narrowed her eyes at her teenaged son, "What was that, dear?"

"Nothing, Mom," he answered warily. "Uh, Ma?"

"Yeah?"

"Why doesn't Mom seem as excited as you are?"

Regina's cheeks flushed, adding color to her, already, pale face. Emma felt Regina tense up beside her. "It's a big change, Henry. It's gonna take time for us to get used to this." Emma smiled over at her wife, who mouthed a silent "Thank you."

"So... this is a good thing?" Henry asked, unsure. He thought babies were generally "good things," but gathering from his mother's reaction, Henry wasn't so sure.

"Yeah, Kid. It's definitely a good thing," Emma answered before Regina could say anything.

"Ok... uh, congratulations?" their son asked.

"Thank you, Henry," Regina accepted graciously. "Now, if you'll both excuse me." Regina let go of Emma's hand and shuffled out of the room.

"I'm gonna check on her. Just chill and watch some TV, 'k?" Henry nodded at Emma's request, and soon she disappeared after her wife.

When Emma reached their room, she followed the sound of Regina overcome with morning sickness. The door was closed and locked, something Emma wasn't used to. "Gina? Babe, it's me, open up."

"Go away," Regina groaned, her voice muffled by the barrier.

"Regina, come on, open the door," Emma tried again.

"No!"

"If you don't open it in five seconds, I'm breaking it down! Don't forget, I was a friggin' bounty hunter!" Emma placed her ear to the door. She had hoped a threat would drag Regina over. No such luck. "Ok, I'm counting! One... two... three... four... four and a half... four and three quarters... Gina? FIVE!" Emma pulled her weight back and threw herself into the door, only as it opened with Regina holding the doorknob. "Shit," Emma mumbled from the floor. "Thanks, Gina. Thanks a lot."

Regina held a hand down for Emma to grab as she pulled herself up. "Don't blame me, Mrs. Swan. This was your doing."

Emma winced momentarily. "Jesus, Gina. What the hell's your problem today?"

Regina ran to the toilet again and knelt on to the black rug as a new surge of nausea hit her. When nothing came out, Regina addressed Emma. "I don't know what you mean." Then it happened: anything Regina had eaten in the past 12 hours re-emerged.

Emma didn't look away, though. In fact, she knelt by her wife's side, held her hair back for her, and comforted her. "You want some water?" Regina waved a hand dismissively and flushed the toilet. When she thought enough time had passed, Emma spoke again. "The kid's right, ya know?"

"About what?" Regina asked in-between wiping her mouth with toilet paper.

"About this," Emma said and pointed to Regina's stomach. "Why am I the only one happy about this?"

"That's nonsense," Regina said as she looked away.

"Bull shit." Emma enunciated every letter.

"As eloquent as always, dear."

"Come on, Gina. What's up? You are happy about this, aren't you?" Seconds passed before either of them said anything, and Emma took that as her answer. "You're not happy about this?" Regina's eyes glistened as her emotions caught up with her. Before she could say anything, though, she heaved into the toilet again. "Shh, it's ok. It's going to be ok, Regina."

Regina started shaking under Emma's touch. "You don't know that."

Emma flushed the toilet for Regina, as her wife fell into her arms. "Yeah, I do."

"This- this wasn't supposed to happen. We were supposed to live happily ever after..." Regina trailed off. _Those four-damn-words._ It always came back to those four words.

Emma pulled herself from Regina and cupped her face in her hands. "Regina, this baby is our happily ever after. He or she is both of our happily evert afters."

Regina shook her head fervently, "Just stop it." Once again, her words were cut short by her body emptying what was left of its contents.

Emma brushed Regina's hair back and knew that she wouldn't get a straight answer from her. "Lemme get you some saltines, ok? I'll be back in a second." She didn't wait for Regina's response, she just left the room. Regina sat there and allowed the tears to escape; she shook in her own hold. She heard quiet footsteps up the stairs and assumed it was Emma. She was surprised when she saw her almost-grown son standing in the doorway.

"Mom?" Henry asked timidly.

Regina hastily wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up, a smile plastered on her face. "Hi, sweetie."

Henry carefully approached his mom. He felt as though he were walking on eggshells. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Henry. Don't worry," she assured him. She put on her motherly-tone, the one Henry had grown up with.

"Did I- Did I upset you?"

"What? No! Of course not, dear."

"Are you sure? 'Cause, you look upset."

"I'm sure. I'm quite all right. This," she gestured to herself, "this just comes with the territory, I suppose." Regina held our her arms for a hug- one Henry welcomed lovingly.

"I'm really excited about the baby, Mom." Regina's eyes started to well again at her son's sentiment.

"Thank you Henry," was all she could say. The truth was, as much as she didn't want to admit it, she hadn't seen herself raising another child. She loved Henry with everything she had. When Emma came along, they never had a polite word for one another. But, as she gradually fell in love with the Savior, she gave Emma the love she had left. She was happy with her life. She was happy with the family she had come to be a part of- even being related to the Charmings didn't bother her. But this, this was different.

Regina's thoughts were cut short when Emma called up the stairs. "We're out of crackers! I'll be right back!"

* * *

Emma grabbed her red, leather jacket off of the banister and swiped her keys from the dining room table. She called up to her wife to let her know she'd be going out. She didn't get a response, but she knew Regina had heard her.

Ten minutes was all it was going to take. The drugstore, the only drugstore in town, was just a few blocks away. Emma knew she could have walked, but for her wife, she wanted to get back as soon as possible.

After all these years, her yellow Bug was still faithful to her. She loved the familiarity of it. To her, it was so much more than a car: it was part of her youth- her very rebellious youth. One day, she hoped to pass on the car to Henry, Regina willing. The teenager had just gotten his learner's permit. It scared Regina to death, but Emma knew he'd be fine on the roads. If he was anything like Regina, which he was, he'd be a careful driver.

As Emma walked to the aisle marked, "Snacks," her phone started buzzing. With one hand on the box of saltines, and one hand reaching for her phone, she answered. "Hey, Gina, I-"

"Ma?!" Henry asked frantically.

Emma froze at the sound of her clearly scared son. "Henry? What's wrong?"

"Ma, it's Mom. She- she's in the bathroom. Ma, there's a lot of blood. I- I don't know what to do!"

Emma sprinted out of the aisle, out of the store, and outside into the scattered rain. "Henry, I need you to drive your mom to the hospital ok? Her keys are on our dresser. Is she awake?"

"What? Yeah, she's- her eyes are starting to close. Mom!"

"Kid, listen to me! Keep her talking, take her to the car, and get to the hospital! Ok?"

"Ok, yeah."

"I'll meet you there!" With that, Emma hung up and fumbled for her keys. "God dammit!" she yelled. Fortunately, she finally located her keychain. As if on cue, the light rain drops fell harder with more following. "No, no, no, no," Emma muttered to herself. After starting the car, Emma flipped the wipers on and pulled out of the parking lot. She was so out of it, she almost missed swerving out the path of an oncoming van. "Hang on, Gina. Just hang on," she repeated in the silence. All Emma knew in those moments were two things: she loved her wife, and she love that baby. But, she also knew what was happening. As hard as she tried to push it out of her mind, Emma knew.

* * *

Emma arrived at the hospital almost fifteen minutes later, drenched and scared to death. She had her phone in one hand as she advanced towards the Nurse's Station. "My wife, Regina. My son brought her in?" She didn't have time to explain.

The nurse looked up dryly and pointed, "Maternity ward." Emma nodded and ran down the white hallways. She always hated hospitals. Ever since Henry was born, she hated the feeling of them.

Emma found her son waiting alone in the chairs, his head hung low. "Henry?!" Emma called out.

He jumped out of the blue seat and ran into her embrace. "Ma! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" he cried out.

Emma held on tighter, "What? Henry, what happened?"

Henry let go of his mom and rambled quickly. "We were talking and she started making these weird faces, like she was in pain. I thought she was gonna hurl again, but Ma, she started bleeding real bad."

"Ok, it's ok. Have the doctors said anything? Can we see her?"

Henry shook his head sadly. "They didn't tell me anything." Emma pulled Henry along as she took a seat. All she wanted to do was run into Regina's room and hold her in her arms, but she needed to stay composed; for Henry's sake. "Ma, she's not gonna, like, die is she?"

Emma's eyes widened at Henry's question. "No," she answered fiercely. "No one's dying, Kid." She put an arm around her son's shoulders. Henry leaned a worried head on his mom's arm. They sat there together, holding each other, waiting, and hoping.

* * *

Emma had fallen asleep after an hour. She hadn't noticed when Henry left for the vending machines, and she hadn't noticed when Dr. Whale approached her.

"Ms. Swan?" Whale asked gently. When Emma didn't stir, he tried again. "Ms. Swan?"

Emma awoke slowly and jumped up as soon as she realized who had been calling her name. "Mrs. Swan-Mills, Doc," she corrected.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Swan-Mills. Regina's stable, but she lost a lot of blood," Dr. Whale began explaining. "We had to give her a transfusion."

"And the baby?" Emma already knew the answer before she asked, but she had to hear it from him.

Dr. Whale looked down and sighed. "I'm sorry. The fetus didn't survive. Regina miscarried," he said, as if Emma didn't understand it the first time.

"Can- can I see her?"

"Of course. We gave her some medication for the pain, so she may be slightly groggy."

Emma started walking, then stopped. "Henry," she remembered.

"I'll talk to him," Dr. Whale assured her.

When Emma walked through the door, her heart sank. She watched as Regina laid in a hospital bed, an IV stuck out of her hand, her other one rested on her abdomen. Emma tried to be as quiet as possible sitting beside Regina. She took her wife's hand into her own and let Regina know that she was there.

"Em?" Regina asked in a husky tone. She slowly opened her eyes and found Emma resting her head on their intertwined hands.

"Gina," Emma breathed, a small smile made itself apparent. "How ya feeling?"

Regina frowned. Before she could answer the question, everything came flooding back. "The baby! Emma, I- I lost the baby," she said through broken sobs. She started shaking again, suddenly realizing what happened. "I'm sorry, Emma. I- I'm so sorry!"

Emma threw her arms around the brunette and held her close. "Shh, Gina, it's ok. Don't apologize."

"This my fault. I lost our baby!" Regina cried out.

"Regina, don't!" Emma reprimanded.

"Oh my Gods! How could I do this?"

"Regina, shhh, please, it'll be ok, I promise," Emma soothed. She couldn't take it; the sight of her hysterical wife, Regina blaming herself for an act of nature.

Just then, Henry peeked his head in, his eyes wide with alarm. "Mom?"

"Henry! Go back out there!" Emma yelled. Henry didn't move, his gaze was glued on Regina. "Henry! Go!" That did it; Henry ran out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"Let go of me!" Regina screamed, her breath ragged from crying. "Go away!" She tried hitting Emma, but Emma didn't budge. She kept her arms wrapped tightly around her wife.

"I'm not going anywhere," Emma answered calmly.

"Leave me alone! I did this!"

"No, you didn't." Regina continued to shake in Emma's arms for an hour until she wore herself out. Emma called Snow and David to take Henry home, promised to tell them everything later, and asked them to remind Henry that his moms love him.

Emma stayed the night next to her traumatized wife. She didn't sleep at all. All she could do was stare at the fragile woman laying across from her, and hope that the next day would be better.

* * *

Regina was released from the hospital two days later. They kept her an extra night under observation, considering how much blood she had lost. In that extra day and a half, Regina had barely spoken at all, save for the three words, "I love you," to Henry over the phone. Other than that, it had been a silent 36 hours. Emma had expected a much, though she wasn't prepared for it to have been so painful. Regina had gone back to calling her Mrs. Swan, dropping the Mills, and ignoring Emma's corrections.

When they pulled up to their home, Emma got out first and went to help Regina from the passenger's side. However, Regina denied Emma's attempt to help and got herself out of the car. Even when Emma opened the front door for Regina, there was no reply.

"Babe, why don't you go lie down upstairs? I'll bring you some apple cider." Regina didn't answer Emma's question as she went straight to their room. Emma made a bee-line for the kitchen and poured a glass of freshly-made cider; compliments of Henry- who, was supposed to come home soon. "Regina?" Emma called out. Their bedroom was empty, but their bathroom door was closed. Emma slumped forward, _Not again,_ going through her mind. She set the glass on their dresser and marched up to the bathroom door. "Gina?" No answer. "Babe?"

Regina heard Emma's voice, but didn't bother to say anything. She laid there on the bathroom floor, her hand rested on the tile. Emma had asked David and Snow to clean up anything upsetting before they got home, which they were willing to do. "I'm sorry," she whispered onto the floor.

Emma continued to knock, "Regina, please open up?" She was about to make the same threat when she heard whimpering coming from the other end. "Gina?" She pushed her ear onto the door and listened as her wife cried to herself. "Please, please open the door?" Emma finally gave up knocking, but not on Regina. "Fine. When you're ready, I'm right here." She slid her back down the door until she was on the carpet. "I love you. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Henry came home about two hours after his moms did. When he didn't see them in the kitchen or the living room, he went up to their bedroom. He found Emma asleep by their bathroom door, her head tilted to one side. Part of him knew not to wake her, that she'd been up the past two nights with his other mom, but he was worried.

He quietly made his way to his blonde mother. With a gentle nudge on her shoulder, Henry whispered, "Ma?" Emma jolted awake this time, all but readying at attention. "Ma, you ok?"

He helped Emma up from the floor as she held a finger to her lips; the signal for him to keep quiet. "Sorry, Kid. Didn't mean to fall asleep."

"You need it, Ma," Henry answered. "How is she?"

Emma looked behind her at the wooden door and shook her head. "I don't know. Hey, you want pizza for dinner?"

Henry shrugged, "Sure."

"Here's ten bucks. You mind ordering it?" she held out the wad of cash.

"Yeah, no problem," her son assured her. Just as Emma wanted to stay strong for Henry, Henry wanted to stay strong for Emma.

"Thanks, Kid. I love you." Emma pulled him in for a long hug.

"I love you, too. Uh, Ma. I can't breath," Henry choked out.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Emma let go with a nervous laugh and ruffled his hair. As soon as Henry left, Emma was right back at the door. "Henry's getting dinner," she told Regina. Half of her wasn't expecting a response, but the other half was hoping.

* * *

"Hm, smells good," Emma announced as she came down the stairs.

Henry was getting plates out in the kitchen, the pizza box sitting wide open on the table. "I call first slice!"

"Too late," Emma joked and took a bite of cheesy deliciousness. She saw the third plate Henry had set out and picked it up. "I think I'll take this to your mom." He watched as Emma picked out two slices of pizza, put them on the plate, and leave the room.

"Gina, I've got dinner," Emma told her wife and knocked on the door. "Just like you like; only cheese, nothing else." Nothing. "I'll, uh, I'll leave it with you. I'm gonna eat with Henry." Silence. "Ok, uh, it's by the door." Emma set the plat down on the carpet and waited for a moment. "I'm leaving now," she said, wishing her wife would join them. Regina never answered Emma.

"She say anything?" Henry asked when his mom came back.

"No," she said, slightly defeated. Henry was already on his third slice. "Damn, kid, you should've gotten two pizzas."

"You only gave my ten dollars," he said casually.

"How much was this one?"

"8.79, plus tax," Henry answered proudly. He loved it when he was right- yet another trait he inherited from the blonde.

"Fine, next time I'll give you..." Emma counted, "17.58." Henry rolled his eyes and took another bite, cheese hung from his mouth. "Henry, you know I'm gonna need your help, right?"

"I know," he said between chews.

"It's- it's not going to be easy, Kid."

"I know that, too."

"Your mom, she needs-"

"I know, Ma. I'm here," Henry said seriously.

Emma fought back the tears she'd held in the past several days. They were trying hard to break free, but Emma just sighed. "You're a good kid, Henry. You'll," Emma choke on the last words, "You'll make a great big brother some day."

* * *

For a month and a half, every day was the same: Emma slept in the guest room, Regina slept in their room, and Henry slept in his room and noticed it all. Regina only talked to Henry. Their family dinners, which had become a rarity, consisted of the three of them at the dinner table; Emma tried to make conversation, and Regina only answered Henry.

Regina spent her days sleeping, both in her bed and in the bathroom. Every day, Emma would wake up, get dressed, check on Regina, go to work, call Regina's phone, never expect her to pick up, come home, and check on Regina on the opposite side of the bathroom door. Every day. There were no exceptions.

Archie ran into Emma a couple of times and encouraged her and Regina to come in for counseling. Emma respectfully declined and told him she and Henry had it under control. Archie didn't push the subject anymore.

Snow popped in twice a week. She'd sit on the opposite side of the bathroom door and talk to Regina. Regina never said anything back, though, she didn't mind the company. She didn't care what Snow spoke about, as long as it wasn't Emma.

When David would stop by, he'd knock on the door softly, tell Regina that she could call him if need be, then leave. He'd never stay for more than a minute. Nevertheless, Regina appreciated his effort.

Through the pain, Regina felt a small amount of comfort in her family's attempts to bring her back. She'd never had that; people willing to put life on hold just for her. And she'd certainly never expected it to come from Snow White, Prince Charming, and the Savior- the very people she was supposed to hate.

Henry talked to her sometimes, and she'd say few words back. He'd tell her about his day at school, about Grace and his small crush on her, and about Emma. He'd told her how he'd found Emma shaking and moaning in her sleep several times; that she'd broken out into cold sweats. Regina wanted to say something, but she never did. She just listened as her son told her of her wife's own struggles.

When Regina was alone, truly alone when no one was on the other side of the door, she thought. She'd spent hours just thinking about what everyone was telling her. And, then she'd think about Emma. _Why is she having nightmares? I'm the one who lost the baby, not her! Ok, ok, maybe she lost it, too, but it was my fault! I should be the one unable to sleep? I should be punished, right?_

Regina never voiced these beliefs, so no one ever got to tell her she was wrong. Her wall had crumbled when she and Emma first kissed five and a half years ago. She'd never bothered to put them back up, until now. The only person who she knew that could break them down again... was the one person she didn't want to talk to.

* * *

Another month passed, and nothing changed: Regina still sat in the bathroom with the door closed, Henry still wanted his mom back, and Emma was still having nightmares. The whole family had changed. Henry was the one who had to inform his parents that it was, in fact, October.

Emma continued to talk to her wife, though her conviction had faltered. With every word she uttered, a little piece of her hope left with it. She knew grief was a process, and she knew her wife. Emma was prepared for the results of the miscarriage- at least, she thought she had been.

"Ma?" Henry called out from the doorway.

Emma was leaning against the entryway, clutching her cup of coffee to her chest. "Yeah, Kid?"

"I can take a turn, if you want," Henry offered. On the other side, Regina's heart skipped a beat at Henry's words. _"I can take a turn," _as if she was a patient to be guarded 24/7.

"I'm good, Henry. Thanks," Emma told him.

Henry could see the toll it was taking on Emma: mild bags under her eyes, her hair disheveled, and that she'd been biting her nails again- something Regina had previously trained her to stop. "Really, Ma. I'll sit with her, you go take a walk or something." It wasn't a question.

In that moment, Emma could see the man Henry was becoming and couldn't help but feel proud. "Ok. You win. I'll go, but I'll be back soon." Emma stood up and kissed the top of her son's head, almost on her tip-toes. Before she left, she turned and watched as Henry sat against the door and started chatting away.

* * *

Emma didn't bother to change. She left the house in her jeans and hoodie. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care. Emma hadn't realized how much she missed being outside until she took in the fresh scent of nature.

Emma just went forward. That's all she knew. Her mind was miles away when Snow rounded the corner, her bow and arrows slung over her shoulder.

"Oh! Emma!" Snow said quickly.

Snow watched as her daughter tiredly gazed up at her. "Mom? Uh, is there an ogre around or...?" Emma gestured to her mother's weapon.

Snow laughed and waved, "Nope, just practicing."

"In case there's ever an ogre present?" Emma asked sarcastically.

"How's Regina?" Snow asked and cut straight to the chase.

"The same."

Snow let out a "tsk" and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Emma. Is there anything we can to do help?"

Emma smiled at her mother's generosity. "You've done more than enough. Thanks, though." The two of them stood awkwardly.

It was Snow who finally broke the silence. "She's strong, you know. You both are."

Emma took in Snow's words before speaking. "Yeah, but are we strong enough?"

* * *

The whole family had just said their goodnights. At least, they tried to. Emma hugged Henry and kissed him on his forehead. Henry managed to get a hug from Regina as she came out of the bathroom. And, Emma'd said her goodnight to Regina through the door. The two women went to their separate beds and fell asleep.

When Regina opened her eyes, she wasn't in her room anymore. She wasn't even home. She had no idea where she was, only that it was sunny and she was sitting by water. When Regina looked down, she noticed she was in a dark, purple bikini. To her right, sat a smiling Emma, also in a bikini. Henry was nowhere around. But, there was a girl playing in the water.

"Daniela, don't forget sunscreen!" Regina heard herself yell. _Daniela? _

Emma answered Regina's unspoken question. "Daniela is our daughter, Regina."

Moments later, a brown-haired girl came running up to her two mothers, dripping wet. "Mom," she whined. "I already put some on!"

"And now you're gonna put some more on," Emma smiled as she handed her 13 year-old the bottle of sunscreen.

Regina watched the scene unfold before her. _"Our daughter?" _she asked herself, replaying Emma's words. Now that she looked at Emma, she noticed the blonde's hair was shorter, and laugh lines had started to appear by her eyes. She also noticed a scar on the side of Emma's face, one she'd never seen before.

"Can I go now?" Daniela groaned.

Emma examined her daughter and nodded with a smile. "Yeah, you can go." Daniela smiled and ran back into the water, her laughter audible to Regina.

"Wha-" Regina had started to ask.

"There's not much time, Gina. I'm only here for a few minutes. Daniela wanted to come so badly, I couldn't say no to her." Emma watched the confusion spread across Regina's face. "You're asleep right now, but this," Emma motioned around her, "this is real. Or, it will be real. I know this is a lot to take in, especially right now, but just know that I love you, ok? Do you trust me?" Regina nodded slowly. "Daniela is 13 right now. I- I know I'm not supposed to tell you too much, but you have to know something: her birthday is March thirteenth... 2017."

Regina gasped at the date she'd just heard. "That's-"

"Our first wedding anniversary, yeah. I've probably already said too much. I just- we just passed the anniversary of the miscarriage in our time. He or she would've been 14... You retreated again, like you're doing now, in your time. I didn't know what else to do. I had to tell you something."

Regina managed to stay focused long enough to ask one question. "What do you have to tell me that is so important, you've apparently time-traveled?"

Emma laughed softly at her wife's snippiness, "Ok, first off, it's not time traveling if you're asleep... I don't think. And second, I needed you to know that we made it. We got through what's happening in your time. It wasn't easy, but we did it, and we got an amazing daughter out of it. I figured that if the past version of you knew it, you'd remember it in the future and you wouldn't retreat." Emma grimaced slightly. "It sounded a lot better in my head."

Regina turned her gaze back onto the girl in the water. "Daniela? As in-"

"Daniel, yeah," Emma answered, finishing Regina's sentence.

"Why?"

"Because he was your first love. In a small way, it seemed like closure. This way, he'll always be with you, literally. Believe it or not, it was my mother's suggestion." Regina let out a laugh at Emma's admission, the first time she'd laughed in weeks.

"Emma, what happened-" she was pointing to the scar when their daughter cut her off.

"Moms! Watch this!" Daniela called out from the water. Emma and Regina turned their heads and watched the young girl lift a bubble of water into the air

"She- she's got magic?" Regina questioned.

"Yeah, she does. You're actually teaching her how to control it."

"This- this is really real? I mean, this is our future?"

"Yeah, babe, it is."

Regina turned to Emma quickly. "I miss you calling me 'babe,'" she said. "You just call me 'Gina' now, or 'Regina.'"

Emma reached out a hand. "I know. I'm sorry. Like I said, it wasn't easy."

Regina yanked her hand out of Emma's grasp and scoffed. "No. You don't get to sulk, Emma Swan."

Emma spoke slowly and carefully. "That's Emma Swan-Mills, to you."

* * *

Emma's dream was similar to Regina's, only in her's, she was alone. Well, not alone, future Regina was there, but Daniela was not. In Emma's dream, she was with Regina in the bathroom. And, Regina was talking to her.

The dark-haired woman spoke, almost, in a whisper. "You thought this was a good idea," she said. "Older you, that is."

Emma looked around at the decor and then at Regina. She noticed several gray hairs, as well as small creases above Regina's forehead. "Gina, what's this?"

Regina lay still on the bathroom floor and Emma's gaze. "Our future," she said tiredly.

"Were you drinking tonight?" Emma asked.

"Please, don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't make jokes, not right now." Regina's words were quiet, but heavy. Emma could see the pain in Regina's eyes- eyes that were staring up at the ceiling.

"Ok, then can you tell me what's up? How'd I get in here? You finally let me in?"

Regina didn't move when she spoke, which only freaked Emma out even more. "There's a picture on our dresser. You'll know which one. Get it, and bring it in here... please."

Emma did as she was told and went searching on their black drawer. She knew instantly which frame Regina was talking about. She brought it back to Regina and held it up. "I got it, now what?"

"Tell me what you see."

Emma looked down at the photograph and concentrated on keeping a low tone. "I see you and me and Henry."

"What else?"

"There's a baby... You're holding a baby."

Regina nodded, "Daniela."

"Gina, what is this?"

The tired woman breathed heavily, "I told you; it's our future."

"I don't get it," Emma answered quickly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what came out, Emma."

Emma knit her brows at the sudden mention of her first name. "Seriously, Regina, what's going on? First you apparently let me in here, next you're actually talking to me, and now you're calling me 'Emma' again."

"It is your name, is it not?"

"Well, yeah, but so is 'Mrs. Swan-Mills.'"

Regina closed her eyes. "Emma, I don't have time for this. You're going to wake up soon. I just need you to tell me something."

"Uh... ok?"

"Just tell me it'll be ok, please?"

"Gina-"

"Please?" Regina begged. Emma wasn't sure what was going on. But, she did know that her wife, crazy as she might be, needed her help.

"It'll be ok," Emma responded.

"No, tell me the way you did at the hospital; the day we lost the baby."

Emma swallowed and took another breath. "It'll be ok."

Regina turned and looked at Emma for the first time. "Thank you." Emma was about to say "You're welcome," when she was shaken awake.

"Ma! Ma, wake up!" Henry cried.

Emma opened her eyes and saw a shadow of Henry in the dark. "Henry?"

"It's Mom, she's freaking out! Ma, you gotta help her!" Henry pulled Emma out of bed and down the hall, straight into his mothers' room. Emma could hear Regina's cries and the thrashing of the sheets.

"Go back to bed, Kid. I got this," Emma squeezed Henry's shoulder.

"I wanna help!" he protested.

"Now, Henry!" Emma commanded. With a huff, Henry stomped out of the room. When she was sure he was gone, Emma slowly sat on the bed. "Gina? It's ok, it's just me." Emma went to hold onto Regina, but she got pushed away. "Regina, shh, everything is ok."

"No! Let go!" Regina screamed.

"I'm not going anywhere," Emma told her. It had become a mantra of hers in the previous weeks. Emma tried to hold her wife again and, this time, Regina let her.

"I wanted the baby," Regina whimpered. "I did, I swear."

"Shh, I know, Gina. It'll be ok," Emma cooed, rocking Regina back and forth.

"I- I lost our baby-"

"Regina, don't do this-"

"No, let me say this," Regina told Emma. She wriggled out of the blonde's embrace, sat up, and pulled her knees to her chest. "I lost our baby because I was scared... What if I'd been more excited? What if I told you I wanted the baby?"

"It wouldn't have changed anything, Gina," Emma said calmly. "These things, they just happen."

"No, they don't. I've been in this world long enough to observe the way it works. It's Karma, Emma. All magic has a price. I got here with magic, I used it on anyone and everyone, our baby was conceived with magic. This was all my price."

"Hey!" Emma snapped. "Just stop it! This isn't gonna solve anything, and you know it!" Emma put her head in her hands and let the silence take over for a few moments. "This isn't it, you know. Someday, we're going to have a baby. She's going to look just like you and we're going to name her Daniela."

Regina sucked in a breath, "What did you say?"

"I said we're going to have a daughter named Daniela...?" Emma was only repeating what she had seen in her dream, she didn't get why Regina sounded so stunned.

"How did you know about that?" Regina asked.

"Know about what?"

"How did you know about Daniela?"

It slowly dawned on Emma that Regina was aware of their future daughter as well. "Wait- you know about her?" Even in the dark, Emma knew Regina was nodding to herself.

"I- I had a dream. You were there- or, rather, your future self. We were at the beach. Daniela was in the water. And you- you were telling me something."

"No way?!" Emma exclaimed, louder than she meant. "I had a dream, too. You said it was our future. Gina, what the hell happened?"

* * *

"You're telling me time-traveling is real?" Emma questioned. Regina had just finished explaining what happened in her dream and what future Emma had told her.

"If you're doing it on a subconscious level, then yes. It's similar to when Henry was having those nightmares- you remember?"

"How could I forget," Emma snorted. "He still has the scars."

Regina winced at the memory, since in a way, it was her fault. "Right. If you're going through dreams, I don't see why it isn't a possibility. Time traveling, that is."

"Ok, hold up." Emma launched herself off of the bed and fumbled for the nearest light.

Regina hissed as Emma switched on the overhead. "Must you do this, Emma?"

Emma stopped in her tracks. "You called me Emma."

"That is your name, is it not?" Regina huffed.

"That- that's what you said in my dream." Regina's shoulders fell at Emma's revelation. "So, what does this all mean? Why did our future selves scare the shit out of us in the middle of the night?"

"For once, I agree with your choice of words, dear," Regina said sarcastically. She bit her lip for a moment as she debated whether or not to tell Emma what Daniela's birthday was.

"I know that look," Emma seethed. "You're hiding something. Don't try lying, you know I've got that super power."

Regina rolled her eyes, "I would hardly call that a super power, but yes, there's more. Emma- future Emma- told me our daughter's birthday." There was a pause.

"What is it?" Emma asked impatiently.

"If I tell you- Emma it could disrupt up the future."

"How do we even know this is true? How do we know the dreams weren't just dreams?" Emma ranted. "What if someone's messing with us, huh?"

"Would I be talking to you if it were untrue?" Regina knew the words stung, but they had come out before she could stop them.

"Probably not. I'm the last person you'd be talking to, aren't I?" Emma shot back.

"Emma, I didn't mean-"

"Yeah, you did. You might as well just say everything else while you're at it. What, I haven't been here enough? I don't love you enough? I haven't been trying enough. Because that's all I've been doing, dammit! Two words, Regina! You haven't said two words to me in weeks, and now, because our future selves apparently talk to us, you're Ms. Chatty-Cathy? Well, it's bullshit Regina. It's complete bullshit!"

Emma didn't see it coming until her cheek was on fire. Regina had slapped her so quickly, Emma wasn't even positive it was real. It could've been one of Regina's signature fireballs. "How dare you!" Regina shrieked. "How dare you say those things to me! You have no idea what I've been going through!"

Emma recovered in enough time for another comeback. "You're right! I have no idea because you won't talk to me! How am I supposed to help you, if you won't say anything?!" Without another word, Emma stomped out of their room and back into her temporary one.

But, Regina was right on her heels. She followed Emma and continued their fight. "That's it? You're just going to leave? After all the times you said you wouldn't? Can't say I'm surprised, leaving it what you do best, isn't it?" Regina saw the pain flair in Emma's eyes, but she couldn't stop herself.

Emma threw a sweater on and her shoes and fought back the words that tried to escape her mouth. She knew Regina had won, but that didn't stop her from having the last word. Emma stood up and walked over to Regina until they were less than five inches apart. "You know, I didn't just lose a baby. I lost my wife, too." She took a few more steps before adding the cherry to the cream. "Henry needs his mom, Regina. Not just me." She brushed past the brunette and trampled down the stairs. She never looked back to see if Regina followed her or not.

* * *

It was dark outside. But, that's what Emma had expected at two c'clock in the morning. Even the streetlights were asleep. Emma hadn't bothered to take her cellphone; she had no light source whatsoever. She was walking blind, but oddly, she didn't care. It didn't feel any different than being home. Emma just went with it.

As she continued through the small town, it didn't take long for Emma to berate herself for the fight. _Gina's going to kill me when I get home_, she thought. _What kind of wife says those things to the woman who lost their child? She's never going to forgive me_.

Emma was so lost in thought as she crossed the street, she hadn't noticed the pick-up truck barreling down the road.

* * *

"Mom, where's Ma?" Henry asked from the doorway. Regina sat on the side of their bed and clutched her sides. "Mom?" Henry tried again, his tone softened. He took a seat next to his mother and instinctively threw his arms around her. He could feel his shirt become damp with tears as Regina released them.

"Henry, I'm so- sorry. I- I love you. I should have been here," she sobbed.

"Mom, hey, it's ok," Henry told her. He just mimicked what he'd seen Emma do.

"No, it's not. Please, I'm so sorry," Regina choked out.

"I know, Mom." Just then, the phone rang downstairs. Henry was the first one to reach it, Regina trudged behind. "Hello? Yeah, she's right here." He held it out to his mom, anxious to know what was happening.

"Hello?" Regina greeted. "Dr. Whale, what- No. No," she whispered, shaking her head.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Regina dropped the phone and began searching for her keys. "Mom, what's happening?"

"Henry, I need you to stay here," she babbled through tears.

"No! I'm going with you!"

"Henry, please," she begged. She was in no mood to negotiate with her son.

"Mom, I'm coming. I'm driving," he said in a defiant tone. Henry snatched the keys from Regina's hand.

"Ok, but we have be fast."

The two of the sprinted to the car and hopped in. "Where are we going?" Henry asked.

Regina didn't want to say the words, because she knew if she did, there was no going back. "The hospital."

* * *

Henry and Regina raced through the front doors and up to the Nurse's Station. The same, uninterested nurse sat there.

"My wife, Emma Swan-Mills?" Regina asked. The nurse pointed a lazy finger towards "Emergency" and Regina and Henry were off. Henry was a few steps ahead of his mother. Neither of them had fond memories of the last time they had been there. For Regina, she had lost something she never realized she wanted. For Henry, his family began to fall apart.

The two stopped in front of a window where they saw Emma lying unconscious. Dr. Whale stood over her and made notes of her heart rate and blood pressure. He nodded to the mother and son waiting on the opposite side.

"What happened?" Regina demanded as Dr. Whale came out.

"Emma was- there's no good way to say this- hit by a car." Dr. Whale absorbed Regina's and Henry's expressions and continued. "She has a concussion. We had to stitch up a rather nasty cut by her left eye, but that will heal. She's got a sprained ankle and a broken arm, which is surprisingly mild. The car was going at an unnaturally quick speed; it's a miracle Emma survived."

"Can we see her?" Henry asked.

"Yes, of course. Though, I must warn you, we had to give her medication for the pain- much more than we gave you," Dr. Whale looked at Regina. She made no comment to the reference.

Henry was the first on by Emma's side. He hated seeing his mother connected to so many hospital gadgets. Carefully, he took Emma's unharmed hand into his. "Ma? Can you hear me?"

Emma stirred gradually until she was completely awake. "Kid?"

The young man smiled widely at his mother's response. "Ma! You're gonna be ok," he assured her.

Through the pain, Emma felt even more pride towards her son. She knew he must've been afraid inside, but she was amazed at how well he hid it. Amazed and concerned. Not only was he hiding the pain of Regina, he now had to hide the pain of Emma. "Thanks," she finally said.

"Emma?" a concerned Regina moved forward.

It hurt to turn her head, but she wanted to see her wife. "Gina?"

Regina let out a relieved sigh and smiled down at the blonde. Her smile quickly turned into a frown, though. "Don't ever do that again!" she scolded.

Emma wasn't offended. In fact, she let out a laugh, which she found also hurt. "Ouch," she groaned. _No laughing, _Emma told to herself.

"Dr. Whale said it could've been worse," Henry offered suddenly.

"I don't doubt it," Emma agreed. "Uh, Kid, could you give us a sec?" She hated asking him to leave, but she could see the fear in Regina's eyes. Henry nodded reluctantly, planted a kiss on Emma's head, and left the two women alone.

"Gina-"

"Emma-" They both said at the same time.

"You go first," Emma said.

Everything Regina had wanted to say, suddenly disappeared. The only thing she could think of was, "That's going to leave a scar." She pointed to Emma's face, and remembered future Emma had a faded mark in the same place. For her, that was all the proof she needed that the dreams weren't just dreams.

"Gina," Emma croaked. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said-"

"No, you were right," Regina sighed.

"I wasn't. I was so wrong. You need time. I was just being an asshole." Regina started laughing, unable to stop. "What's so funny?" She knew was on medication, but Emma didn't think it was enough to cause a hallucination.

Regina could control herself just long enough to get her words out. "You're sitting in a hospital bed and you're the one apologizing?"

"That's funny?" Emma inquired.

"No," Regina said, still laughing.

"Gina, babe, what-"

Regina stopped laughing then. Any signs of the airy feeling faded. "You just called me 'babe,'" she whispered.

"Yeah, and?"

"You- you haven't done that in a while..." Regina said wistfully. She moved and sat where Henry had been, next to Emma. Gently, she picked up Emma's hand and looked into her eyes. "There's a lot we need to talk about," she realized.

"Guess so," Emma tried to shrug.

"First thing's first, though." Regina stood up and opened the door. Emma couldn't hear what she was doing, but she understood when Henry came back in the room. "Henry, I need your permission for something."

"Uh, ok," he answered hesitantly.

"I know I promised you I'd never use magic again, and I've been doing pretty well, yes?" Henry nodded. "All right. Well, I need to use it just this once. I'm going to try and heal Emma. Are you ok with this?" This time, Henry nodded with enough enthusiasm to shake the hospital. "That's all I needed to know." Regina kissed the top of Henry's head and walked back over to Emma.

"Wait- what did you mean 'try?'" Emma asked in alarm.

"Relax, dear. It'll be ok," Regina soothed, using Emma's favorite words. "Just hold still." Regina placed her hands over Emma's body and moved them up and down. Soon, a bright, yellow glow began emanated from them and circled Emma's body. In seconds, all of Emma's wounds were healed. "How do you feel?"

Emma flexed her arm and moved her leg with a smile. "You've gotta show me how to do that."

"Perhaps another time. For now, we need to get you home," the brunette smirked. "I'll let Dr. Whale that you're... ready to be discharged." Regina left Henry and Emma alone while she went in search for the doctor.

"Come here, Kid," Emma smiled, her arms open for a hug. "I love you so much, Henry. I'm so proud of you."

Henry blushed at his mother's compliments and shimmied out of her hug. "I love you too, Ma. But seriously, Mom's right: don't do that again, ok?"

Emma nodded solemnly, "Ok."

* * *

Emma, Regina, and Henry arrived home together. Regina had let Emma hold her hand through the front door, something they'd both missed. Henry had gone straight for the kitchen, which was to be expected. His absence left Emma and Regina by themselves.

Without a word, Regina tugged Emma to follow her. She led her upstairs to their room and made sure to close the door behind them. The two of them sat across from each other on their bed and waited for the other to speak.

"I missed you," Emma let out.

"I missed you, too."

"I'm sorry we lost the baby," the blonde spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry, too," Regina agreed.

Emma leaned back onto the bed and pulled Regina close to her. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"Yes, as I love you."

"Do you want to talk?"

"Not right now. Maybe later."

"What do you want to do?"

Regina thought for a moment. There she laid, in her wife's arms, her head rested in the crook of Emma's shoulder. "Can we just stay like this for a while?"

Emma felt Regina sigh in her arms. "Yeah, babe. We can stay here. We can stay here for as long as you want."

"Hmm," Regina moaned.

A thought had just occurred to Emma and she wanted to ask before Regina fell asleep. "Gina?"

"Yes?"

"What was Daniela's birthday?"

Regina waited a moment before answering the loaded question. "March thirteenth."

"Our anniversary?"

"Yes."

"Gina, what year was she born?"

Again, Regina hesitated. "2017." Regina felt Emma's breathing speed up.

"Like, next year, 2017?"

"That would be correct, Emma."

"But that means-"

"That means she would have been conceived in the next two weeks. I've thought about it, too," Regina admitted.

The two rested there in silence and digested in the information. "I can't wait to meet her," Emma spoke.

Regina felt her eyes become warm and knew tears were on the verge of making an appearance. But, she also knew that the tears were not ones of sadness, but ones of joy. "I love her already."

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

"EMMA?!" Regina screamed through the house.

The blonde rushed up the stairs and into the room. "Yeah?"

An anxious Regina looked up at Emma, "My water just broke."

"It's time?"

"It's time," Regina nodded.

"HENRY!?" Emma called downstairs.

"What?" Henry shouted back.

"Grab your mom's bags, we're going to the hospital!"

In seconds, the 17 year-old was by Emma's side. "I'm gonna be a big brother?"

"Yeah, Kid, you are. Now go! Get the bags and meet us at the car!" Emma ran by Regina's side and threw the brunette's arm around her neck. "You ready, babe?"

Regina let out a nervous laugh, "As I'll ever be."

Six hours later, and Daniela was attempting to make an appearance. Regina gripped Emma's hand with all of her strength. "You're doing so well, Gina! A few more pushes and we'll meet our daughter."

"Push!" the doctor ordered. Regina's face turned bright red as she bore down. "Good, good Regina. Ok, one more. One more big push!" Emma held Regina as their daughter slowly entered the world.

With a triumphant cry, Regina fell back on the bed, tears streaming down her face. "Is she ok?" Regina asked.

Emma let go of Regina's hand for a moment and went to see Daniela. "She's perfect," Emma announced. When Regina opened her eyes again, Emma was standing in front of her, a small bundle in her hands. "Meet our daughter, Gina."

Regina smiled down at the small creature in her arms. The baby already had a patch of brown hair, but when she opened her eyes, Regina knew they were Emma's. "Hey, there, baby," Regina cooed.

The doctors and nurses buzzed around the room for a few minutes, cleaning everything up. When they left, Henry and his grandparents walked in. "Hey moms, is that her?"

Emma and Regina exchanged a happy smile. "Yeah, Kid, this is your new sister." Henry looked down at the baby and leaned down to give her a kiss.

"Do you have a name?" Snow asked anxiously.

Emma and Regina had agreed not to tell anyone about their dreams, not even Henry. So, when Snow asked about a name, they lied. "No, mom, we don't," Emma told Snow.

"Can I suggest Daniela?" Snow asked innocently.

A small smile crept across Regina's face as she looked up at her mother-in-law. "That's a beautiful name." She peered back down at her daughter and whispered, "Daniela."

"Ok, picture time," David announced, holding up a camera. "You four, get ready." Henry snuggled closer to Regina, and Emma put an arm around her wife. "One, two, three!" A small flash went off and left three out of the four family members temporarily blind.

Henry put a finger in Daniel'a hand and smiled when she held it. "She's strong!" he exclaimed.

"Just like her brother," Emma chided.

Regina nuzzled her face into Emma's neck and spoke softly with love, "Happy anniversary, Mrs. Swan-Mills." With her free hand, she ran her fingers over the scar on the other side of Emma's face- the scar she'd come to love.

Emma leaned down and kissed Regina, ignoring the fact that the rest of her family was watching. "Happy anniversary, babe."


End file.
